


All Is Fair In Bread And War

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puppy Love, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: Ahora que Dick y Wally son oficialmente novios, se les ocurre que es tiempo para su primera cita real. Real con “R” mayúscula, del tipo con cenas y ropa elegantes, y un intento de se romántico con flores. El resultado es bastante obvio.-“Esto no debería ser tan complicado, pensó. Solo era Wally, ellos salían todo el tiempo, ¿por qué esto tenía que ser tan diferente? Porque, Dick se recordó a sí mismo (mientras resistía las ganas de enterrarse vivo a sí mismo en su closet), está esta una cita real. O al menos así era como Wally la había llamado cuando tuvo la idea.“
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 8





	All Is Fair In Bread And War

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Is Fair In Bread And War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902641) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



> **Notas de traducción al final del capitulo.

  
  
  
  


Inclinado sobre el flujo de agua del lavabo, Dick mojó sus manos y las pasó por su cabello por milésima vez esa tarde. Estiró la mano, cerrando la llave con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se enderezaba nuevamente y se miraba en el espejo. Su reflejo gritaba “rata ahogada” más que “primera cita con novio en veinte minutos”. Ya se había peinado y vuelto a peinar unas diez veces y estaba bastante seguro de que todo el gel y crema se habían funcionado literalmente a su cabello. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por lavarlo todo y empezar de nueva cuenta, todas las veces decidía que se veía como una víctima de electrocución, no estaba  _ funcionado,  _ lo estaba haciendo  _ peor _ y esto  _ apestaba _ un carajo.

Dick no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona en extremo vanidosa. La mayoría de los días solo se cepillaba el cabello y salía por la puerta. Solo se lo peinaba para atrás por el código de vestimenta de su estúpida escuela, o porque Bruce lo arrastraba a algún evento de élite de Gotham. Pero esta era su primera cita con  _ Wally,  _ y que lo demandásen, pero quería lucir bien.

Sí se le ocurrió que estaba utilizando a su poco cooperativo cabello como una excusa para evitar vestirse e  _ ir _ a esa cita, pero impacientemente dejó ese pensamiento de lado en favor de pasar agresivamente una toalla por su cabeza.

Después de usar la secadora en su cabello, cepillarlo y decidirse solamente por un poco de crema para mantenerlo domado, Dick se dió cuenta de que eso era lo mejor que podía lograr. Le dirigió un largo vistazo a su ducha, debatiendo si tenía tiempo suficiente para entrar (otra vez). Un mirada a su celular le dio la respuesta en un firme  _ no _ . Se suponía que Wally llegaría en diez minutos.  _ Mierda. _

Apresurandose a su habitación, Dick, en su prisa por llegar al closet, estuvo a punto de tropezar en la alfombra colocada en el centro del cuarto. Tenía una sensación distintiva de que sus bóxers cubiertos de gatos espaciales y la playera que estaba usando en este momento no eran adecuados para una primera cita (mucho menos para salir en público). Buscando a través de los estantes, luchó por encontrar algo que no lo hiciera parecer un payaso. El problema era que la mayoría de su ropa formal había sido comprada por Bruce y era demasiado formal, y la ropa que él elegía eran jeans ajustados, camisetas y sudaderas con capucha.

Esto no debería ser tan complicado, pensó. Solo era Wally, ellos salían todo el tiempo, ¿por qué esto tenía que ser tan diferente? Porque, Dick se recordó a sí mismo (mientras resistía las ganas de enterrarse vivo a sí mismo en su closet), está esta una cita  _ real _ . O al menos así era como Wally la había llamado cuando tuvo la idea.

_ La bota de Dick aterrizó pesadamente en la cara de un tirador enmascarado. Ignorando el ligero crujir de lo que seguramente había sido la nariz del idiota rompiéndose, se impulsó hacia atrás con una voltereta, esquivando una lluvia de balas con facilidad. Aterrizó en cuclillas sobre el concreto, elevó la pierna, derribando al matón. Sin un segundo que desperdiciar, Dick le arrebató el arma de la mano al hombre y la arrojó en la (extremadamente conveniente) cascada cercana.  _

_ Una corriente fuerte de aire a su izquierda llamó su atención. Wally se detuvo con los brazos cargados de armas idénticas y las arrojó a las agitadas aguas de abajo. Con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia el chico maravilla, su mirada estaba obscurecida por los goggles rojos sobre sus ojos.  _

_ —Así que, ya llevamos siendo  _ algo _ por unas semanas… _

_ —¿Quieres una medalla por esa observación, Capitán Obviedad? —Dick se echó atrás mientras sacaba sus palos de escrima. Sus ojos miraron detrás de Wally. —A tus 5 en punto. _

_ Wally se dio la vuelta sin dudarlo, dándole a un matón en la mandíbula con el talón de su pie. Dick giró, los dos estaban parados espalda contra espalda mientras una ola de brutos enmascarados descendía sobre ellos. Resulta que no estaban muy felices de que su laboratorio de metanfetaminas oculto en un molino hubiera sido descubierto por un par de adolescentes mocosos. Dick ya había utilizado la expresión “puedes llorar a ríos” al empujar a su líder al rió de verdad.  _

_ —Como sea, —gruñó Wally mientras esquivaba un golpe brusco. —Probablemente deberíamos, como, tener una cita de verdad en algún punto.  _

_ Dick puso los ojos en blanco debajo de su máscara, atacando con sus palos de escrima y aturdiendo a dos matones a la vez. —¿Es realmente este el mejor momento para hablar sobre eso?  _

_ —¿Qué? — Wally sonrió burlonamente sobre su hombro. —¿Estas ocupado? —bromeó. Los ojos de Dick se entrecerraron, fulminándolo con la mirada. Abrió su boca para lanzarle una respuesta cruda, pero Wally lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir una palabra. —12 a 6. _

_ Dick instantáneamente se elevó en el aire, dando una voltereta sobre Wally sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando estaba cayendo, lanzó un batarang al suelo. Libero una espesa nube de humo, ocultando a los dos jóvenes héroes. Intercambiaron lugares, permitiendo así que Wally se ocupará de los secuaces que corrían hacia ellos con armas, mientras que Dick derribaba a tres hombres desarmados. Cuando la niebla de la cascada en el otro lado del molino floto hacia ellos, el humo se dispersó y los chicos quedaron al centro de un grupo de adultos quejumbrosos en varios estados de lucidez.  _

_ Dick tocó su oído con su dedo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tuvieron que usar sus comunicadores, pero M’gann estaba fuera del planeta con Martian Manhunter, y estaban bastantes cortos de telépatas. —Robin a Aqualad. El molino ha sido asegurado.  _

_ —Buen trabajo, —respondió Kaldur a través de sus dispositivos.— Les estoy enviando a Superboy para recogerlos. —Apenas pudieron escuchar la aceleración del Súper-cycle en el fondo antes de que se cortara la conexión. _

_ Mirando sobre su hombro, Dick encontró a Wally juntando todas las armas tiradas que les habían faltado. El molino eran un edificio de ladrillos grande y sencillo, posado precariamente al borde de una larga caída a los rápidos de abajo. Ellos estaban de pie entre dicho molino y la cascada, su gigante rueda roja que llevaba el agua seguía girando incluso después de décadas en abandono. Cuando Wally soltó las armas en la orilla, cayeron en las afiladas rocas y se despedazaron a causa de la presión de la cascada. Dick agarro la última y fue al lado de Wally, arrojándola en el agua y observando con una rara satisfacción cómo se rompía.  _

_ —Bueno, —Dick se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza.— Supongo que si  _ tengo _ que hacerlo, iré a una cita contigo. _

_ —¿De verdad? —dijo Wally entusiasmado, sonando dos veces más sorprendido de lo que debería estar en realidad.— Cómo... una cita cita. Una cita real _

_ Dick puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Wally. —¿De verdad? Pensé que te referías a una cita literaria, Chico Bocotas. _

_ Wally recorrió sus goggles sobre su frente (y Dick estaba seguro de que era solo para poder hacer ese estúpido movimiento de cejas, que por supuesto, Wally procedió a hacer). —¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mi boca, Chico Maravilla? —sonrió traviesamente.— ¿Tienes algo en mente? _

_ Las orejas de Dick, para su interminable frustración, de pronto se sintieron calientes, el rubor bajo a su cuello y mejillas. —No importa, no quiero salir contigo. De hecho, realmente te odio. _

_ Wally levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Hey, para esto firmaste. Cuando estuviste de acuerdo con esto, compraste todo el paquete, chistes de mierda y todo.  _

_ Una pequeña sonrisa encontró su camino a los labios de Dick. —¿Es muy tarde para regresarte? Guarde el recibo. _

  
  


Después de esa misión decidieron tener una cita real, en un restaurante, y ahora que faltaba un poco menos para que llegase Wally, todo esto se sentía demasiado  _ real _ . Dick gimió exasperado, frotando sus manos sobre su rostro mientras estaba parado en medio de su armario. Se estaba estresando en demasía por nada. Seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que era solamente  _ Wally,  _ su mejor amigo, a quien honestamente le valía una mierda lo que estuviera usando. Ninguno de esos detalles importaban, pero era más fácil obsesionarse con ellos que con la posibilidad de que esta cita fuera un total fracaso. 

Si.  _ No  _ iba a seguir esa línea de pensamientos.

Al final sólo sacó un par de pantalones negros, una camisa azul y una corbata gris, Dick se resignó a simplemente jalar el gatillo metafórico y tomar una decisión. Podría pasar horas siendo quisquilloso con su apariencia y al final nunca se sentiría listo.

Cuatro minutos y treinta y ocho segundos después, se encontraba descendiendo la ostentosa escalera hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión, asomándose con ansias por la ventana mientras bajaba los escalones. Las imponentes ventanas de dos niveles daban a los bien cuidados jardines frontales y al largo y sinuoso camino hasta la mansión, todo teñido de un tono durazno en la cálida luz de la tarde… pero no había ningún Wally. Dick suspiró y se sentó en el último escalón, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo para asegurarse que no tienda ningún mensaje sin revisar del velocista ausente. Nada.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la ocasión, Maestro Dick? 

Dick se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie y casi cayéndose del escalón al voltearse. Alfred estaba acercándose desde la esquina detrás de la escalera, evaluando su atuendo con una ceja alzada.

—¡Alfred! ¡Hola! —Dick sonrió de manera forzada, de pie, tieso como un palo.— Uh, pensé que este fin de semana estarías fuera de la ciudad con Bruce.

—Me quede para resolver algunos asuntos insignificantes de la propiedad. —contestó Alfred monótonamente.— ¿Y el significado para su estado de vestimenta más refinado de lo habitual? Aunque no estoy expresando ninguna queja,

Dick se paralizó. Sabía que a Alfred no le importaría que ahora estuviera saliendo con Wally. De hecho, el mayordomo probablemente lo había visto venir desde mucho antes que ninguno de ellos. Aún así, le había prometido a Wally, cuando comenzaron esto, que lo mantendrían en secreto. Ni siquiera habían estados juntos por un mes, Dick no lo iba a arruinar al romper su única promesa. 

—Voy a… ir al museo con unos amigos de la escuela, —dijo.— Hay una exhibición de Clásicos, y nos llegó un mail de nuestro profesor de Humanidades que decía que quienes fueran recibirán un crédito extra antes del inicio de ciclo en Septiembre. Barbara también va a ir. Y, ya sabes… es un museo elegante. 

Siendo honestos, era una muy buena mentira. El mail era real, y algunos de sus amigos, incluida Barbara, iban a ir a la exhibición por el crédito extra. Dick había declinado la oferta de ir con ellos por su cita. Solo tendría que mensajearle a Barbara y rogarle que mintiera por él si alguien preguntaba. 

Las sospechas de Alfred se aligeraron. —Muy bien, Maestro Dick. Lo dejaré con sus asuntos, entonces. —Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Alfred continuó su camino a través del gran vestíbulo, desapareciendo dentro del ala este de la mansión.

Dick se desinfló, la tensión fluyó fuera de su cuerpo con un suspiro de alivio una vez estuvo seguro de que el mayordomo estaba fuera del alcance del oído. No se sentía bien mintiéndole a Alfred, especialmente cuando sabía que no le  _ importaría,  _ pero una promesa era una promesa. Ya sea que fuera una bendición o una maldición, Dick no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por ello. Unos rápidos golpes en la puerta detrás de él lo hicieron voltearse de golpe, y esta vez  _ sí _ se tropezó en el último escalón en su prisa por llegar a ella. Equilibrandose después de trastabillar unas veces, Dick corrió y la abrió para encontrar a Wally…

Usando pantalones de mezclilla y una playera arrugada. A Dick se le cayó el estómago al piso, la vergüenza lo golpeó como un tsunami. Debió haber sabido que lo había pensando demasiado, estaba vestido muy formal para esto, y ahora parecía un completo tarado. 

—Uh… —balbuceó Dick,— Yo no… espera, puedo ir a cambiarme, pensé que…

Captando los ojos abiertos y aterrados del vigilante, Wally sacudió sus manos entre ellos. —No, no, ¡Estás bien! Estas bien, te ves grandioso, yo solo… —deslizó su mochila por su hombro.— Déjame usar un baño, tengo mi ropa aquí dentro. No podía dejar la casa vestido bien sin que mis padres hicieran preguntas. 

Dick no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse más, o menos como un idiota por paniquearse tanto. De cualquier forma, se hizo a un lado, y antes de poder decir otra palabra, Wally estaba apresurándose dentro de la mansión. Dick ni siquiera había cerrado la masiva puerta se roble antes de que Wally reapareciera. Se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta, parado en el porche exactamente como lo había hecho hace unos segundos.

—Ya, —sonrió Wally al alisar la parte baja de su chaleco gris,— ahora podemos hacer esto correctamente. —Además del chaleco, él estaba usando unos pantalones a juego y una camisa blanca. Dick solo que dió cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo a Wally cuando éste apartó la mirada con una tímida sonrisa, frotándose la nuca.— Yo… uh, use esto en la boda de mi primo en Abril, excepto que tenía una chaqueta, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba tratando demasiado yyyyyy ahora necesito cerrar la boca.

—No, estás bien, —intervino Dick rápidamente. Sonrió, copiando las palabras de Wally.— Estás bien. Te ves grandioso. 

Ambos se echaron a reír, bajito y sosegado por sus propios nervios desenfrenados. Mientras la risa se iba apagando, un silencio incómodo tomó su lugar al darse cuenta de que ninguno sabía realmente cómo hacer esto. Estaban parados en el limbo, Wally justo afuera de la puerta y Dick justo adentro, sin ninguna idea de cómo cruzar la frontera entre ellos. Así fue, hasta que los ojos de Wally se abrieron de par en par. 

—¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda! —maldijo mientras abría bruscamente su mochila. La ropa con la que había llegado cayó sin cuidado sobre la piedra pulida del porche al rebuscar en el fondo.

Dick frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente, tratando de echar un ojo dentro de la bolsa. —¿Qué? 

—Es estupido, yo solo… —Wally hizo una pausa, al parecer había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, aunque no parecía estar muy complacido por ello. Su postura entera decayó, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y sus hombros se hundieron, mientras estiraba su mano derecha. Aferrando en su puño un ramo flojo de flores marchitas. Los tallos estaban salpicados de pequeños botones amarillos que, curiosamente, le recordaban a Dick a palomitas de maíz.

Los ojos de dick se posaron en Wally. —¿Flores? 

—Sí, —suspiró.— No las compre ni nada. Crecen en las zanjas por todo Kansas, simplemente tomé algunas de camino al Tubo Zeta. Se llaman  _ Mullien Foxglove _ , o algo así. También son súper venenosas. 

—Me trajiste _flores_ _venenosas,_ —clarificó Dick. Sacó un medio tallo que no parecía muy dañado, girándolo para observar los pequeños y mortales botones.— Eso es… bastante genial, de hecho. 

El velocista cabizbajo volvió a la vida. —¿De verdad? 

—Sí, —Dick se rió entre dientes mientras metía el tallo en el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa.— Pero no hay ninguna forma de que esas sobrevivan, —señaló al manojo moribundo. 

—Totalmente cierto, —Wally arrojó las flores a un seto cercano.

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


El restaurante se llamaba Château de Ostréipyge. No era exactamente un castillo, como el nombre sugería, pero su tamaño y grandiosidad hicieron que Dick y Wally se sintieran bastante fuera de lugar cuando cuando salieron del taxi. El edificio lucía como si hubiera sido transportado por aire desde Europa y dejado a la mitad de Gotham South, construido con pilares y arcos de mármol, con herrajes y vidrieras color esmeralda. El taxi los había dejado al otro lado de la calle, pero desde donde estaba parados, se podía ver que una línea de limusinas esperaban para dejar a sus patrones en la puerta delantera.

Wally palideció. —¿ _ Aquí  _ es donde hiciste la reservación? 

—Sip, —asintió Dick, quien no lucía mucho mejor.— Digo, aquí es donde Bruce trae a sus citas. Tenía sentido en su momento. Este ni siquiera es su lugar favorito, es más como su segunda opción… pensé que eso quería decir que sería un poco más… sencillo. —Siendo honestos, no había querido llevar a Wally al lugar favorito de Bruce por las posibilidades de que algún empleado mencionara haberlos visto juntos la próxima vez que Bruce fuera allí. Aunque ahora que estaban aquí le asustaba descubrir cuán elegante sería su primera opción.

Wally resoplo. —Si, tal vez un paso más sencillo de ser de la realeza.

Dick le dio un codazo en el costado. —No está  _ tan  _ mal, —lo defendió. 

—Vale, vale, —Wally suspiro.— Lo siento. Son los nervios.

Forzándose a sí mismo a relajarse, Dick asintió, volviéndose hacia el restaurante. —Si. Lo mismo. 

—Bueno, estamos aquí y ya tenemos la reservación, —Wally se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para evitar juguetear con ellas.— Bien podríamos checarlo, ¿no?

—Sí, —asintió Dick, alisando su cabello inconscientemente. Acababan de desmantelar una gran operación de narcóticos sólo tres días antes, caminaron entre los disparos como si no fuese nada. Esto sólo era un restaurante ostentoso. Por supuesto que podrían manejarlo. Dándose fuerzas con esa resolución, Dick extendió su mano en una oferta silenciosa a Wally. Wally dudó un momento, sus ojos escanearon a su alrededor con fervor paranoico, antes de finalmente tomarla. 

No era una noche muy movida, así que al menos tenían eso a su favor, cuando llegaron al restaurante sólo había dos grupos delante de ellos esperando en el vestíbulo para que el Maître D’ los llevara a sus mesas. Wally movía el pie con nerviosismo mientras observaba sus alrededores. Este lugar parecía más diseñado para millonarios de la mediana edad vestidos con trajes de tres piezas que para adolescentes usando lo que tal vez fuese adecuado para su baile semi formal de preparatoria.

Wally se inclinó ligeramente para susurrar en el oído de Dick mientras avanzaban en la cola, con un dejo de pánico en su voz. —Viejo, somos las únicas personas menores de  _ 30 _ .

—Ya se, ya se, —siseo Dick en respuesta.— Solo relájate, no llamaremos mucho la ate…

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Dick y Wally se tensaron, su atención se volvió hacia la Maître D’, una mujer de cabello canoso y una mirada dura debajo de unos lentes con monturas puntiagudas. De pie tras su pequeño podio, miró a los chicos frente a ella, obviamente asumiendo que estaban perdidos.

Dick dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta. —Uh, sí, de hecho tenemos reservaciones.

La mujer levantó una ceja, poco impresionada. —¿Tienen reservaciones? 

Dick estaba más que acostumbrado a poner un rostro amable en público. Venía con el trabajo de “adoptado por un millonario”. Aún así, eso no hizo que el no mirar groseramente de vuelta a la mujer fuera más fácil. —Si, la tengo. ¿Richard Grayson? Pedí la mesa usual de Bruce Wayne.

Y la otra ceja hizo su camino para arriba. La Maître D’ lo observo por otro momento, sin molestarse en ver a su cita, cuando finalmente lo reconoció. Le lanzó una mirada superficial a su libro de reservas. Por un momento, parecía como si quisiera argüir en contra de dejarlos entrar. La forma en que su labio superior tembló en irritación fue un gran delator. Finalmente cedió.

—Parece ser que sí, —suspiró antes de llamar a un mesero cercano.— Monsieur Branleur los llevará a su mesa. Disfruten su noche, caballeros.

El mesero le dirigió de lado a la Maître D’ una mirada incrédula cuando le asignaron sus cargos de la noche. Ella lo despidió con un gesto de mano, ansiosa por atender a los próximos clientes detrás de los chicos. El mesero no era muy hábil para ocultar su desprecio por los jóvenes, y eso era decir algo. Por fin suspiró y señaló hacia el comedor.— Por aquí, por favor,— dijo con los dientes apretados.

Dick y Wally lo siguieron, manteniéndose cerca uno del otro mientras caminaban entre las filas de mesas elegantes con aún más elegantes clientes. Wally se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Dick otra vez. —Me siento como si nos estuviera conduciendo a la Guillotina, —dijo con una risita. 

Dick apenas pudo contener el echarse a reír, dándole a Wally el acostumbrado codazo en el costado por su comentario… solo para que el golpe lo empujara a chocar con la silla de una cliente extremadamente impaciente. Wally se enderezó rápidamente, sus disculpas sonaban apagadas a comparación del resoplido molesto que emitió la mujer mayor, antes de acelerar el paso para alcanzar a Dick y al mesero.

Dick mantuvo sus ojos al frente, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.  _ —No _ lo encontramos divertido, —susurró en un fingido acento Británico.

Delante de ellos, el mesero se aclaró la garganta y les señaló a una mesa vacía junto a la ventana. Estaba separada de las otras, al punto de que Dick no podía decidir si sí era la mesa preferida de Bruce porque era más privada o si los trabajadores del restaurante estaban empeñados en dejarlos en cuarentena. Dick y a Wally tomaron sus asientos uno frente al otro mientras el mesero les entregaba sus menús. 

El mesero gruñó mientras retraía sus brazos para cruzarlos detrás de su espalda. —Lamento informarles que no hay un menú infantil en este establecimiento.

—Mira, lo entendemos, —espetó Dick. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que Wally lo estaba observando medio impresionado.— ¿Podemos simplemente tener nuestra cena sin los comentarios? 

El mesero estaba igualmente sorprendido por el estallido. Asintió bruscamente. —Muy bien, entonces, —dijo mientras se iba, aunque no sin antes quitar el menú de alcohol de la mesa.

Al retirarse, Dick lo fulminó con la mirada. Solo cuando Monsieur como-se-llamara, desapareció, finalmente se hundió en su asiento.

Wally silbó por lo bajo. —Me pregunto quien se habrá cagado en sus ostras.

Dick se encontró riendo a pesar del humor en el que el mesero lo había puesto. —Solo están enojados porque somos jóvenes y hermosos. Probablemente estén planeando arrastrarnos a su espeluznante sótano para que puedan realizar algunos rituales ocultos e intercambiar nuestros joviales espíritus a cambio de su inmortalidad. —rió disimuladamente. Al menos la broma mórbida sacó unas cuantas risas de Wally, pero Dick pronto percibió que su atención se encontraba en otro lado. Wally estaba más inquieto de lo normal; moviéndose en su asiento, jugando con los cubiertos y echando miradas a su alrededor como esperando que las ventanas explotasen. Dick le dio un golpecito a la pierna de Wally con su pie bajo de la mesa.— Hey. ¿Sabes qué es porque somos adolescentes en un restaurante elegante, verdad? No por otra cosa. 

—¿Qué? Si, duh, ¿qué otra cosas sería? —insistió Wally, con su voz casi quebrándose por la fuerza de su convicción. Tomando el menú, escaneo la limitada selección de platillos en un claro esfuerzo por cambiar el tema.— Siendo honesto, estoy más preocupado sobre cómo se supone que debemos ordenar.

Aunque Wally estuviera siendo demasiado obvio, Dick lo dejo pasar y tomó su menú. Por supuesto, después de unos minutos de revisar las opciones, Dick terminó completamente perdido. No había ni siquiera una  _ foto _ de la comida. —No reconozco ni la mitad de esta comida, —dijo desesperado. 

—Viejo, ¿puedes descifrar esto? —preguntó Wally en creciente desesperación.— Digo, ¿creciste hablando Rumano, no? Mierda, ¿o era Romani? 

—Hablábamos Rumano. Mi mamá hablaba un poco de Romani, pero yo solo aprendí algunas frases. —Clarificó Dick mientras me daba la vuelta al menú y señalaba el texto.— Pero nada de eso  _ importa _ porque esto es  _ Francés _ , Wally.

—¡Tanto el Rumano y como el Francés son lenguas Romance! ¡Eso tiene que contar de algo! 

—¡No realmente! 

La boca de Wally se cerró de golpe, sus ojos se agrandaron una fracción al enfocarse sobre el hombro de Dick. —Mierda, Monsieur Zopenco está volviendo, —siseo, usando su menú para ocultar la mitad de su rostro como si eso lo fuera a ocultar de ser visto.

—Vale, vale, hum, —Dick revisó el menú nuevamente.— Creo que reconozco algunas de las cosas en la sección de aperitivos, ¿por qué no empezamos con eso? 

—De acuerdo, pero no cosas raras… y tampoco pescado.

_—Lo_ _sé,_ ¡odias el pescado! 

El mesero se detuvo a un lado de la mesa, con un resoplido impaciente, sus manos estaban tan fuertemente agarradas atrás de su espalda que Dick estaba seguro de que se iba a lastimar a sí mismo.  _ —Caballeros _ , voy a tener que pedirles que cuiden sus voces, —dijo, con el tono de un maestro de escuela regañando a dos niños revoltosos. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal, sacó una pluma fuente y un cuadernillo.— Ahora, ¿que puedo traerles de beber? 

Con sus opciones de bebidas severamente limitadas (este no era exactamente el tipo de lugar que tenía Coca de Cereza disponible) Dick y Wally ordenaron agua mineral para empezar. Dick añadió algo que asumió eran pedazos de carne de res y pan plano con bruschetta a su orden, arruinando completamente la pronunciación en el proceso. El mesero los dejo con otra mirada de advertencia.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Ahora, sin la distracción de quejarse del persona o de tratar de descifrar el menú, a Dick y Wally les quedaba… solo hablar, o lo que sea que se suponía debían hacer en una cita Real, con “R” mayúscula. La pausa incómoda colgó sobre ellos, un  _ elefante  _ columpiándose en una hebra de estambre, esperando que se rompiera y cayera en uno de ellos… y ninguno quería hablar de ello.

—Así queeee, —Wally alargó el sonido hasta quedarse sin aliento, con la mirada fijada firmemente en su reflejo distorsionado en la cuchara que descansaba en la mesa a su lado derecho. Estiró la mano para tomar un tenedor de su lugar establecido.— ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué hay tres de estos? ¿Y tres de… todo lo demás? 

Dick se encogió de hombros, manteniendo sus manos bajo la mesa para poder juguetear con la orilla de su corbata. —Uno es para el plato principal, otro para la ensalada y creo que el otro es para el pescado, —explicó. 

Wally hizo una cara de asco a la última opción y dejó el tenedor en su lugar. —¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál es cuál? 

—En realidad no, —contestó Dick con honestidad.— Alfred siempre me lo recuerda, pero yo simplemente termino viendo a Bruce y uso el que él está usando. 

—Claro, —asintió Wally.— Genial, genial. Muy, uh… higiénico.

Silencio. Nuevamente.

Dick rompió el hechizo. —¿De verdad estamos hablando sobre cubiertos? 

Con su compostura cayendo, Wally gruñó y se desplomó hacia delante. —¿Tal vez? ¡No lo se! ¿Normalmente de qué habla la gente en citas como esta? 

—No de cubiertos, —contestó Dick. Dobló sus brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, ignorando activamente la mirada que recibió de otro cliente por  _ atreverse _ a poner sus codos en la mesa.— Siento que las personas normalmente van a lugares como este para conocerse, ¿sabes? Pero…

—Pero nosotros ya sabemos prácticamente todo sobre el otro, —terminó Wally por él. 

Dick pateó a Wally por debajo de la mesa nuevamente. —No sabías con qué lenguaje crecí.

Wally lo pateo de vuelta. —No es mi culpa que seas literalmente la persona mas confusa del planeta.

Monsieur Zopenco regresó poco después con sus bebidas y una canasta de pan caliente para aplacarlos. Wally estaba a poco de empezar a babear para cuando la canasta fue puesta sobre la mesa. Dick solo podía imaginar cuán hambriento estaba el otro, así que, amablemente lo dejo tomar la primera pieza. Era algún tipo de pan estilo baguette, cortado en pequeñas pedazos, con lo que parecía piezas de mantequilla derretida y algún queso elegante horneado. 

Wally estuvo a punto de gemir después del primer bocado. —Oh por  _ Dios _ , es como una galleta Cheddar Bay pero mucho mejor.

—¿En serio? —Dick se rió. Viniendo de Wally, esa era uno de los mayores elogios que un carbohidrato podría obtener. Dick tomó un pedazo de la canasta, lo mordió y… sí, la reacción de Wally era definitivamente justificada.—  _ Oh por Dios.  _

—¿Verdad que sí? —Wally sonrió, a punto de tomar su segunda pieza.— Lo siento, pero si se trata del último pedazo, tal vez te muerda la mano si tratas de tomarlo. No seré capaz de contenerme. 

Dick puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba otra pieza de pan, partiéndolo a la mitad y comiendo un pedazo. —¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres  _ muuuuy  _ romántico? 

—Oye, —sonrió Wally con la boca llena. —Todo se vale en el Pan y la Guerra.

Era una cosa impulsiva, honestamente. Simplemente algo que haría con Wally si estuvieran en literalmente  _ cualquier otro lugar _ y el velocista hiciese algún comentario tonto. Dick puso los ojos en blanco y en seguida le lanzó su comida. El pedazo de pan rebotó en la frente de Wally y cayó en su plato. Wally lo recogió rápidamente, retándolo con una sonrisa arrogante y ese  _ jodidamente irritante movimiento de cejas.  _ Dick respondió a su desafío silencioso de la única forma en que sabía… tomando otro pedazo de pan y arrojándoselo a su cita. 

El pan rebotó en el hombro de Wally y fue a dar al suelo. Miró a Dick en pretendió horror. —Te digo lo mucho que amo este pan, ¿y tú lo  _ desperdicias _ frente a mis  _ propios ojos _ ? 

—Tú fuiste quien describió esto como una guerra, —contraatacó Dick.— Además, si amas tanto al pan, tal vez lo deberías  _ llevarlo _ a una cita en lugar de a mi. 

Wally sacó una rebanada de la canasta y la lanzó a lo largo de la mesa. —Tal vez lo haga.

Dick sabía que probablemente estaba siendo un presumido cuando atrapó el pan que Wally había tratado de lanzarle. También fue un presumido cuando se lo lanzó de vuelta con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo que no anticipó fue que Wally también fuera un presumido y lo esquivara. Lo chicos observaron con horror cuando el pan voló por el aire hacia la mesa de junto, donde golpeó a una mujer en la nuca. El pedazo se atoró en su cabello, probablemente a causa de la gran cantidad de spray que forzaba a el elaborado peinado alto a quedarse en su lugar. La espalda de la mujer se tensó mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza y quitaba el ofensivo pedazo de pan. Se dio la vuelta lentamente con una mirada que, tal vez no matara, pero sin duda, mutilaba, torturaba y destripara si se le presentaba la oportunidad. 

Instantáneamente Dick y Wally se hundieron contra la mesa, como si eso no hiciera más evidente quién había lanzado el pan. Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa. Levantaron la vista lentamente para encontrar a nadie menos que al Monsieur Zopenco mirándolos ceñudo.

—Me parece que es hora de que ustedes, caballeros, se retiren. —dijo enfurecido.

Dick no iba a ser alguien que fuera expulsado de un restaurante fino sin su dignidad intacta, lo miró severamente y se puso de pie. —Bien. Pero nos llevaremos el pan.

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  
  


Durante su breve hora en el Château de Ostréipyge, el mundo había, sorprendentemente, seguido girando. La tarde se había transformado en atardecer. La ciudad se encontraba obscura y en sombras, pero el cielo sobre ellos aún estaba teñido de un azul brillante, transicionando a violeta en las orillas. Dick y Wally caminaron fuera del restaurante con sus cabezas en alto, y servilletas llenas de pan. Siendo sinceros, probablemente el personal solo los había dejado llevárselo para deshacerse de ellos. Aunque era ofensivo, ninguno de ellos se quejaba. El pan lo valía.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, dirigiéndose por una calle amplia hacia el parque a unas cuadras adelante. El parque era mitad topiario y mitad instalación de arte bizarro, con esculturas bizarras y aún más bizarros setos podados. Estaban, al menos, centrados alrededor de una fuente relativamente normal. La niebla húmeda estaba a la deriva, en la cálida noche de verano era un alivio de la atmósfera cargada del restaurante. En vez de hablar, los dos se comieron sus reservas de pan hasta que sus servilletas estuvieron vacías. Las tiraron dentro de un bote de basura cercano, antes de ir hacia la fuente.

Dick se dejó caer a un lado de ella, en una amplia orilla de concreto que la hacía de banco. Con un largo gemido, se desplomó de espaldas. Llevando su mano hasta su cuello, se aflojó la corbata. —Entonces, —suspiró mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa.— Eso fue…

—¿Un total desastre? —completó Wally mientras se sentaba junto a la cabeza de Dick. Se enrolló las mangas de su camisa hasta arriba de sus codos.

—Eso es poco, —resoplo Dick. Sentándose derecho, subió sus pies a la orilla, inclinándose hacia atrás con sus manos tras de él.— Lo siento… Quería que esto fuera especial. Como dijiste, se suponía que esto debía ser nuestra primera cita real… y la arruine. 

—Tú no arruinaste nada, —intervino Wally.— Fue una arruinación doble o no lo fue en absoluto, —añadió con un ligero empujón al hombro de Dick. Este trato de reír, pero el sonido fue vacío e insincero. Wally se encontró sin palabras por una larga pausa, luchando por encontrar una manera de consolar a su amigo. Finalmente, exhaló bruscamente por la nariz y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo.— ¿Prometes no enojarte si te soy honesto? 

No era como si esta noche pudiera ponerse peor. Dick se encogió de hombros. —Adelante.

—De hecho… estoy algo aliviado, —admitió Wally con una risa jadeante.— Digo,  _ quiero _ salir contigo, Dick, quiero todas esas cosas de tener citas, pero… cuando sugerí una cita real, yo solo sentí que era algo de  _ debíamos  _ hacer, ¿sabes? Como si fuera una meta que teníamos que pasar antes de realmente ser considerados una pareja. Pero la verdad es que no quiero tener citas elegantes donde tengamos que descifrar el menú y usar los cubiertos correctos. Solo quiero hacer las mismas cosas tontas que siempre hacemos juntos. Cómo noches de videojuegos, y maratones de películas, y algunas veces patear el trasero de algún tipo malo. 

En ese momento, Dick recordó una conversación similar en la cima del Monte Justicia, sus pies colgando sobre el borde de un acantilado mientras se sinceraban por primera vez. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde entonces, por loco que fuera. Esa noche habían decidido que si iban a darle una oportunidad a esta relación, iban a hacerlo a su manera. Como comida chatarra y videojuegos, pero con más besos. En algún punto en el camino, se habían empeñado en hacer esto _ “correctamente _ ” y olvidaron que, al final, les gustaba su relación floreciente tal y como era. Estaban tratando de forzarla a ser algo que simplemente no era.

Dick sonrió de alivio, inclinándose solo un poco más cerca a Wally. —Suena como un plan para mi.

—Bien, —sonrió Wally.— Así que no más cenas elegantes.

—No por al menos tres años, — Dick corrigió esa afirmación. Quien sabe, tal vez para ese entonces serían capaces de manejar todo ese asunto de la cita formal. La pregunta de si durarían o no tanto no, cruzo su mente. 

—Estoy de acuerdo, —asintió Wally.— Pero hasta entonces, nada más elegante que, digamos… Red Lobster. 

Dick le dio a Wally un codazo en el costado. —Solo dices eso porque quieres ir por galletas Cheddar Bay.

La media sonrisa de Wally lo traicionó sin mostrar absolutamente ninguna culpa por ello. Inclinándose hacia delante, colocó su mano contra la mejilla de Dick y finalmente llegó a la mejor parte de una noche de cita. Lo besó, suavemente, y con más confianza con la que lo había hecho las pocas veces en las que, de hecho, se habían besado. El pecho de Dick se inundó de calidez mientras su corazón se aceleraba, haciendo que sus venas cantasen. La sonrisa de Wally se expandió por la reacción que provocó en él.— Sabes justamente cómo leerme,  _ babe.  _

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron de golpe. Se apartó del beso, sin aliento y sonrojado mientras alzaba una ceja en son de pregunta. —¿Acabas… acabas de llamarme  **_babe_ ** ? 

Nunca antes había visto el rostro de alguien ponerse tan vibrantemente rojo tan rápido. Wally era casi de un solo color, desde su cabello hasta su clavícula. Claramente no esperaba que Dick lo confrontara por su desliz. —¿Si? ¿No?  _ No _ . Uh…, — se detuvo, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.— ¿Es eso raro? 

—Realmente raro, —dijo Dick.— Pero… un raro  _ bueno. _

—Bueno, —Wally rió entre dientes, negando ligeramente con la cabeza,— me alegra que hayamos establecido eso.

—Ditto*, —dijo Dick asintiendo (e inmediatamente lo lamentó porque, ¿ _ Ditto _ ? Sonaba como un tarado). Ponderando que decir antes de que otro silencio incómodo se apoderase de ellos, Dick se apartó del borde de la fuente y se levantó con un ligero salto.— No es muy tarde. Aún podríamos ir al arcade y por unas hamburguesas.

Wally lo siguió. Esta vez, estiró la mano para tomar la de Dick, manteniendo su mirada únicamente en su novio.— Entonces, ¿qué demonios seguimos haciendo aquí?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Red lobster es una cadena de restaurantes donde la especialidad es la langosta.  
> *Ditto se usa para comunicar la repetición y acuerdo con lo que se dijo anteriormente.  
> *El término de cariño "babe" lo deje como en el original, honestamente me tardé bastante en decidir (le pregunté a varias amigas que tenían opiniones divididas jaja) también tenía las opciones de "bebé " o "cariño" pero las sentí muy melosas para esta parejita. Si ustedes sienten que alguna de esas quedaría mejor díganme y considerare cambiarlo (también para los cap futuros)
> 
> ¡La primera cita-cita! ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban? Los chicos son un desastre hermoso, muy tiernos.  
> El próximo capítulo también es algo muy tierno, y después se nos viene un poco de angst. Les aviso desde ahorita para que se vayan preparando *risa malévola*
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien. Sus comentarios siempre son muy apreciados.
> 
> Lots of love 💓


End file.
